User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDRPW Big Brother Episode 1
Narrator:After the massive flops of BB15 and BB16, we fired Julie Chen and recruited a bunch of teenagers from a chat room. Let met our Host Charrle. Ally:Hello my name is Charrle but you can call me Ally. We have great show for you, but first let met the cast. *At the Mexico and Arizona border* HeO:Mom hurry let cross, I can see Dairy Queen and WWE is playing there. Consula:No, no eat your Takis. Heo:Okay, but I better find sum hot Asian chicks. *Open Takis and find big brother key* What this? *At a Panda Express in San Jose* RJ:Mama C was robed but at least Kelley got on second chances. <3 but now that survivor ended it time to kill myself. *Get out bleach* OH WAIT BIG BROTHER IS STARTING SOON! Morgan:*Enter Panda Express* RJ:OMG Morgan you are my hero! Morgan:Liek thanks, I got app-acted for big brother but like I'm to hot for that show and getting married soon. You want it? RJ:Yes! Morgan:K, now make me rice. *At a weed store bathroom* Fiz:.*Smoking a bong and faping to pics of Jeremy*. He so sexy tbh. *Takes an other hit* I need some toilet Paper. *Get a ticket instead* O *In the Ghetto streets of Maryland* Rocker:The only thing stoping me fucking hoes and fighting sluts is my love for big brother. *Gun shots are heard* My idol in life is Janelle. Letreyanna:Hey son Im back from KFC and got sum watermelon with a side order of crack. Rocker:My favirote. *Bit into KFC and get a ticket* Finally *At a gay bar* Aqua:Get ready guys, I'm about To throw that ass in a circle *Twerks* *Key falls into his asschecks* Aqua:What is this. *Looks at key* Key:We need a token gay. *Under a bridge* Dark:That Engoue trolling the Interant today. Plus it time to change my gimmick. Master Yodark:Teh strong is force. Simdark:Time to get a Sth to eat. Dark:Wait Im to #MaxGoof to eat. *Key falls on him. I'm to #MaxGoof to not join. *In Arizona* Smalls:*Takes a selfie* OMG I look so good. Queef:Sure...... Smalls:Queef go Lesbain for me Plz. Queef:No, I only date black guys. Smalls:*Crys* Queef:K, hey wat that? Smalls:Looks like keys. Key:We needed basic ass beta bitches, so join. Queef:K. *At Fairy World* Cosmo:Wanda no one watches our show anymore. *Cires* Wanda:Don't worrie we will try to get on a much more revlent show. Poof:Poof *Magicaly makes a key appares* Wanda:There only one. Cosmo:You should get it. :) Wanda:Kthxbai. *At a bakery* Toast:I'd like some sourdough please. Solar:We don't have any but take this key instead. Toast:Not what I asked for but k. *In Marlyland* Jon torn:That new ERB sucked, time to go on a walk. *Heads out for walk* Grass:Come here little boy, I got some candy. Rocky:*Beats him up* OH SHIT YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUt OF ME. Grass:God damn it Rocky. I was bout to show you these WWE DVDs. Rocky:O, what that inside of them *Notices the keys* Key:We needed douches who would form all gay allainces. Grass:Sounds like a plan. *At the TRD wiki* Epic:*Gets into. An illrevelant fight* Mirnsh:This master chef season slays, I just got a grinder message brb. Noah:This season is pretty good. Tyler:I'm sure it is Noah Smalls *Trolls* Izzy:Stop trolling please, it is Rlly annoying. Milk:I really need a break *Grab Key* *At where ever the hell Derpy lives* Derpy:This burn book is so great, time to get more Aaryn Gifs. Derpy's GF:I have this Bb key want it. Derpy:Yes. *In Austrila* Chwwis's Gf:Why don't you love me. Chwiis:Cuz your Gay/10 Chwiis'/ GF:Are we still a thing? Chwiis:No bye cunt. Now I need sth to get me over this. *See key* Big brother is gay as shit but beats going to an all guys high school so why not. *In Brooklyn* Jro's mom:Son go outside, make some friends or lose weight. JRO:Mom, CHILL out Im fine. *Go on TDRpW* Go:JRO kill yourself AULuLULULULuLu Ethan:Yeah, your also fat. JRO:My friends. *See key* Key:We need a first boot. Jro:I can never say no to money. Ally:And there our cast. *Everyones likes weaves* Ally:The first four people allowed in the house, Wanda,Smalls,Heo, and Queef. Ladies first! Heo:Hey! Ally:Get in the house! *They enter* Wanda's Dairy Room:Loking around this house is amazing, but I am the only non human here so It gonna be really hard for me to fit in. Smalls's Dairy Room:I am one of only three girls in the house. All these man are going to wanna from showmaces wih me. *She filps her hair trying to look sexy as cricket sounds are heard. Queef:Hey smalls let take this room! Smalls:Lets! *Enters* Queef:SO cleary we have to be together. Smalls:True, I say we drag in Heo since we know him and become a strong three sum. Queef:I agree. *Drags heo in* Join our allaince. Heo's Dairy room:I been in her for 3 seconds and the girls are already all over me. :8 Ally:The next four to enter the house, Grass,Rocky,Rocker, and Jro. *they enter* Jro:*runs straight into the kicten and eat some peanut butters* Rocker:I'll take this room Janelle sleep in here before. *Grass and Rocky look at eachother* Grass's Dairy Room:Okay that dude is obbesed. He is freaking everyone out. Ally:Dark,Toast,Fiz and Rj can now enter. El Darko:Hola, new housemates. Toast:Are you that Senor Toutas fgt? El Darko:No I am. Yodark:Master Yadark. Toast:Oh. Rj's Dairy room:Big Brother is not as good as Survivor but I'm sure I can have some fun. Plus maybe I'll be like Caleb and Hayden and get to do both! Ally:Finally, Aqua,Chwiis,Derpy, and Milk can enter the house! Derpy's Dairy Room:I felt like I needed to from an allaince right away before everyone else form them without me. I am no Godfrey. *Derpy,Aqua, and Milk enter a room. Aqua:Hey guys, wanna make a squad? Derpy:If by squad you mean allaince then sure. Milk:I'm down, but what do we call it? Aqua:How bout Slay G.oddess. Derpy:Slay G.oddess it is * #SlayG.oddess apperes on sceen. Milk's Dairy room:An Allaince just flew into my lap. I think the three of us can go very far togther. Ally:We will let the housemate talk, before we give them the big new twist. Derpy:So guys let all talk bout our lifes and stuff. Jro:*Eating chicken wings* Well I go to school and I dated a fat girl once, so you can say I get dem big botty bitches. :8 Heo:I also have chicks all over me, just check out my IG Smalls:He is right, he sure does <3 Heo:Um *Creeped out* Aqua:Damn you two need to fuck already. Smalls:I don't like him like that! Aqua:Sure, Queef:Well you guys can all call me Queen Laqueefa. Chwiis's Dairy room:Okay does this bitch even know what a queef is? Wanda:Well I am a fairy godmother and mother of one. Jro:Your show is pretty ghey. Wanda:Thanks -_- Chwiis:Well i got a job at Myer. Grass:Lol Myers. Chwiis:Well, where do you work? Grass:Whole foods. Chwiis:Dying. Rocky:I'm a famous youtube star. Fiz:Hi Jontron. Rocky:If I had power I kick you for that. Fiz:K, I'm Jeremy Collins's offical dick sucker. Not irl tho, I wish. Rocky;You have issues. Fiz:Ik, it a major issue that I can't sleep with him. :( RJ:I work at Panda express. Heo:That is where I met most of my chicks. :8 Rocker:I work at 7/11. Ally:Hello houseguests. Everyone:Hi Ally. Ally:This big seasons, is no live feds, be as horrible people as you want and no one will gives a shit. Aqua's Dairy room:Yes! I could play like Aaryn! Ally:And now lets get to the first HoH comp! Everyone met me in the backyard. Rj:Can't wait. Ally:For today's HoH comp you will hold on to this spinning Twinnkie but before that, this all the time for the episode, Join us next time. Category:Blog posts